¿CÓMO ME ENAMORE DE MI PPG?
by Momoko123
Summary: su inteligencia... su simpatia... su dureza... su cuerpo -.-... su madures... y como me enamore de mi PPG?
1. BLAKE

_**Momoko123:**_ Tengo que escribir tanto, que se pudra el liceo ¬¬, mucho trabajo, muchas asignaturas muchos profesores, muchos alumnos, muchos libros, muchos blablabla..., como sea ¬¬, esto "historia" si lo puedo llamar asi, va a estar compuesta por (creo) 5 one-shots (que en realidad serian caps de la historia, entienden =0) que cuenta la "vida amorosa de los RRB" o algo por el estilo ¬¬, la verdad no tengo ni la mas cuarta idea, de que hablan (y eso que es mi "historias" o.O)

_Bueno sin más que decir (escribir)_

**Aclaracion(creo): los personajes de blablabla no me pertenesen (xD) y esta no-historia le pertenece a... a yo que se =D**

**sin mas...**

**_BLAKE POV_**

Antes de que Bell fuera mi novia, yo la detestaba porque cuando la conocí era bien testaruda, siempre se la llevaba de la srta. popularidad ya que dejaba a los demás chicos de mi escuela como unos tarados sin voluntad tras ella, también porque siempre empatábamos en cualquier cosa como competencias, desafíos y demás; y lo que no podía creer era cómo evadía mis bromas pesadas, ¡es absurdo! hasta Brick, que es el más inteligente de mis hermanos suele caer de vez en cuando en ellas.

Es un poquito torpe, pero sabe como arreglar sus errores. También es la persona que más me ha consentido en toda mi vida, y lo digo porque en dados casos llego a un punto en el que la gente ya no me soporta, pero Bell siempre ha estado ahí para mí, le gusta cuidar de mí y nunca me deja meterme en problemas. A veces me siento mal por haber sido egoísta con ella en el pasado.

Al principio me interesé en ella de forma superficial, al notar que entre toda las chicas ella era la que nunca se fijaba en mí, su hermosura era cautivadora, y si lograba conquistarla sería el chico más popular para las chicas y pondría a todos los chicos en su lugar. Era una misión imposible y me estaba comenzando a molestar. Break y Bunny siempre me molestaban con el tema y tenía que lidiar con mis demás hermanos quienes la defendían junto a sus novias.

De pronto, con el pasar del tiempo, comencé a descubrir mi lado celoso, no podía soportar ver que Bell abrazara a otro chico que no fuera yo.

Al momento en que ambos estuvimos en peligro y arriesgó su vida para salvarme de un monstruo marino comencé a sentir algo por ella, algo... que no sabía que era y que lo descubrí al ver los intentos de Break por matarla cuando éramos villanos y di mi vida por ella.

Yo amo a mi querida Bell y nada en este mundo hará que cambie. Puede que aún conserve mis mañas y coquetee con chicas, moleste mucho y haga bromas pesadas, pero al menos sé que tengo una razón para vivir y que siempre Bell estará ahí para corregirme tanto por las buenas como por las malas.

**Continuara... claro que con otro rrb...**

**que cursi... -.-**

**que raro... -.-**

**que extraño... -.-**

**que romántico- *·***

**que blalblabla... xD**

**no sean malos y dejen:**

**¿¡Reviews!?**


	2. BREAK

Momoko123: _**Estudiara, estudiar nada mas que estudiar... lalalalalala**_**(insertar una imagen de un ratón)(¿WTF?), HOLIS como siempre =D, y aquí les traigo otro "Capitulo" que serian "one-shots" de mi "historia" (lo se es confuso -.-), no se si se llaman así los demás hermanos de los RRB ¬¬.**

**Aclaración;** COMO NO PUSE EN EL OTRO CAP LA DESCRIPCION DE BLAKE Y BELL, POR SIERTAS RAZONES (QUE NO ME ACUERDO) SE LAS PONGO AQUÍ ADEMAS DE LAS OTRAS DESCRIPIONES:

**BELL:** PELO BLANCO ASTA MAS ABAJO DE LOS HOMBROS, TES PALIDO, OJOS BLANCOS, SU COLOR DIRECTAMENTE ES EL BLANCO.

**BLAKE:** PELO GRIS CLARO CORTO Y ALVOROTADO, PARECIDO A UN BLANCO GRISACIO, OJOS NEGROS, TES PALIDO PERO NO TANTO, SU COLOR CREO QUE ES EL NEGRO O EL BLANCO, NO SE

**BREAK:** PELO CASTAÑO TAMBIEN MEDIO CORTO Y CON UN FLEQILLO ALVOROTADO, OJOS VIOLETAS OSCURO, PIEL BRONSEADA, SU CLOR ES VIOLETA OSCURO

**BUNNY**: PELO CASTAÑO ATADO EN UNA COLA DE CABALLO, OJOS VIOLETAS, PIEL ENTRE PALIDA Y BRONSEADA, COLOR VIOLETA

-BREAK POV-

Antes de conocer a Bunny, era un villano solitario y una versión mejorada de Brick, Butch y Boomer, según me había dicho Mojo. Ese mono me creo con las intenciones de destruirlos a ellos y luego a las PPG, sin recaer al enamoramiento, porque mi composición era distinta.

A mí siempre me ha gustado la maldad, y cuando vi a Bunny por primera vez, ella había huido de casa al no haber sentido encajar con las PPG cuando fue "creada" ya que era algo inestable y tenía un error en la fórmula con la que la crearon. Al principio ella sentía un gran odio hacia las PPG y sentía un gran deseo por destruirlas y eso llamó mi atención hacia ella.

Si no me equivoco, creo que había intentado suertes con mis hermanos mayores sin éxito.

Al parecer... ella sí se había enamorado de mí a primera vista y hacía todo lo posible por conquistarme (era patética) pero firme, nunca se daba por vencida conmigo y eso me fastidiaba, era demasiado impertinente e inoportuna, nunca me dejaba en paz. A pesar de eso, es bien atenta conmigo, se preocupa por mis intereses y me comprende. Yo siempre la desechaba pero ella era bien insolente.

Es bien acosadora, pero muy intrigante. Ella es muy astuta y mentirosa a veces; haría cualquier cosa para estar a mi lado y a veces pienso que está loca.

Comencé a amar a esa chica porque me enloquece su manera de jugar sucio con las mentes de los demás, es muy manipuladora y cocina muy sabroso.

A veces me considero suertudo por tener a la chica más sexy de las PPG (es muy en-curvada).

Aunque ahora estemos del lado del bien sigo siendo tenebroso y hago malas acciones de vez en cuando aunque eso implique problemas con Brick, pero sino fuera así no tendría privacidad de mis tontos hermanos. Aún así, Bunny me ama tal y como soy.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también haría lo que fuera para estar a su lado, ya seamos buenos o malos, pero siempre estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Y literalmente mataría a todo aquel que intente arrebatármela o apartarla de mi lado, cometerían el mayor error de su vida, firmando su sentencia de muerte. ¡BUNNY ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡Que les quede claro!

_Continuara (MUAJAJA O.O)..._

_(CANTANDO, ROCK)_

PONGANME UN REVIEW O MORIREEEEEEE

NECEITO PALABRAS, AUNQUE NO LAS PONGAN... NECECITO APOYO AUNQUE SOLO SEA UNO... NECECITO UN REVIEEEEEEEEEW (EMPIEZA EL ROCK)

SINO MORIREEEEEEEEEEE(VOS FINA)EEEEEEEEEE Y NADIE ME DEJARA REVIEEEEE(VOS RECONTRA FINA )EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PORQUE SI NO NO ESCRIBIREEEEEEE Y MORIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

_BUENO ESO NO SE QUE FUE ¬¬(NO PREGUNTEN) NI SIQUIERA SE SI RIMA -.-_

_BUENO COMO SEA ¬¬_

_¿SE MERECE UN REVIEW LA CANCION O ESTRFOFA COMO SEA ¬¬?_

_¿Y EL CAP?(CASI SE ME OLVIDA =P)_

_¿RECIEWS?_


	3. BOOMER

**Momoko123:** bueno aquí esta la tan esperada continuación (nada que ver xD) este día voy escribiendo tanto que mis dedos tienen ampollas ¬¬, bueno como sea...

**Aclaracion;** esta historia y sus personajes no me blablablablablabla

sin más...

-BOOMER POV-

Sé que conmigo no fue muy notorio, pero si hubo ocasiones (unas más que otras) en las que detesté a Burbuja, ya que el odio... ¡vamos, yo no exagero tanto como mis hermanos!.

Como por ejemplo cuando Burbuja y las demás chicas me raptaron para que ella se pudiera hacer pasar por mí ante mis hermanos mayores. ¡Eso fue indignante!, sobre todo al dejarme solo en ropa interior. Si Blake supiera esto se reiría de mí como nunca en su vida.

Burbuja desde siempre ha sido muy dulce y tierna para y con todos, pero a veces me caía mal que fuera así, y lo peor era que Brick y Butch me comparaban con ella, por eso no podía verla ni en pintura a pesar de ser tan simpática.

Al principio de verdad me había dado asco su ataque de besos, pero con el tiempo ya no me fue importando, tal vez era porque me iba adaptando o porque comenzaba a crecer, que se yo jejejeje.

Yo al principio era engreido con ella; cualquier cosa con tal de no sonreirle o caer bajo sus influencias, no podía darme el lujo de mostrar una debilidad. La razón por la que me sentía así era porque Brick y Butch siempre se aprovechaban de mí por ser el menor en ese momento, me consideraban débil e ingenuo y hacía cualquier cosa para demostrarles que se equivocaban y por desgracia se aprovecharon de mi valentía y decisión para retarme a cualquier cosa que ellos podían hacer y hasta cosas tortuosas.

Aprendí a querer a Burbuja gracias a unos amigos que hice en otro universo. Eran agradables y uno era molesto y extraño pero él fue mi primer amigo a pesar de haberlo tratado como basura al principio.

Con el tiempo comencé a compartir con Burbuja y descubrí que no tenía nada de malo interactuar con una chica y me valió la opinión de mis hermanos.

Ahora amo a Burbuja por ser el ángel de mi vida, ya que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y nunca nadie había sido así de bueno y atento conmigo, y Burbuja nunca me despreció por mi manera de ser que cualquiera diría que soy un desviado o un debilucho.

Ella fue la primera chica en notar mi lado bueno y a pesar de que antes era su enemigo y no recordaba nada de nuestra amistad, ella no perdió las esperanzas en mí y eso fue muy valeroso para mí.

Una chica con corazón de oro no se consigue todos los días, es como buscar una aguja en una inmensa fila de pajar.

Agradezco mucho a la vida por habernos unido y juro nunca separarme de mi cielito azul. Su sonrisa... su mirada... sus sentimientos... son indescriptibles, lo único que sé es que la amo mucho y siempre será así.

¿Continuara?...

bueno espero les halla gustado xD

Reviews?


	4. BUTCH

Aclaración: _ Ok, van a leer palabras que no existen (creo), como sea ¬¬, los personajes de esta historia no son mios y jamas me perteneseran, amenos que me den los derechos de autor (o lo que sea ¬¬) XD_

sin más...

SYFELIZSOYFELIZ891DFUU-+BUTCH POV,-NCYAQUIVIENEXDLALALALTAER

Antes de hacer a mi Bellotita mi mujer, yo solía ver a las chicas como "objetos" de satisfacción, eran como mi debilidad y a la vez una dulce fuente de energía; sin embargo, aún antes de eso, durante mis días de villanismo siempre me aliaba con Brick para torturar a Boomer, todo era fácil para nosotros: hacíamos maldades como robar, destruir cosas, arruinar planes, enfrentarnos con las PPG...

A medida pasaba el tiempo, específicamente hasta la secundaria, me molestaba que mayoría de nuestra problemática y divertida vida fuera cambiando, por ejemplo:

Brick iba desinteresándose en ayudarme a seguir molestando a Boomer, se había vuelto todo un aguafiestas, solo se la pasaba estudiando y en cuanto a su liderazgo, se las llevaba de adulto cada vez que podía, ¡ya ni lo reconocía!, así que yo seguía por mí mismo con mis maldades, y cada vez que me sorprendía agrediendo a Boomer ¡me regañaba! y ahí comenzaban nuestras constantes peleas y comencé a cuestionarle su autoridad.

Después era Boomer, que se volvió más extraño, se le llenó la cabeza de puras tonterías (de quién sabe donde), se volvió supersticioso, además de creer todo lo que veía en la televisión y se volvió exageradamente ingenuo, el muy pobre; aunque ya había desarrollado algo mejor su maldad.

Las chicas de pronto las veía como obras de arte bien hechas, sin importar de que se trataran de mis mortales enemigas.

CAMBIOS! CAMBIOS! CAMBIOS!, no podía soportarlo, me estaba volviendo loco, todo era maravilloso y horrible.

Lo bueno de todo era que los RRB nos volvimos más fuertes y causábamos temor en la escuela.  
¿Quién diría que debido a nuestras más grandes maldades para destruir a las PPG y de paso a otros héroes, conociéramos nuevos amigos (héroes) que nos hicieran vivir otra vida fuera del villanismo, conviviendo con el enemigo nos hiciera ver nuestro amor hacia las PPG? ¿no es irónico?

Tal vez por un tiempo perdimos esos recuerdos, pero nuestros sentimientos lo recuperaron. Luego llegaron Break y Blake y nuestra familia se prolongó, aunque perdiéramos a Mojo. A parte de que fueron nuestros nuevos enemigos al principio, cuando se nos unieron nuestra vida cambió nuevamente, teniendo que soportar a un monstruo de la oscuridad (Break) y a una trampa para osos andante (Blake).

En conclusión, lo mejor de todo esto fue hacer a Bellota mi novia, es la chica más sexy y hermosa del mundo, tiene actitud y eso me gusta, ruda y orgullosa, pero así la amo, no la perdería por nada en el mundo.  
Las chicas son como dulces, pero yo las prefiero agridulces, hay mayor intensidad porque son activas y no se la hacen de delicaditas, algún día evitaré que esa especie tan única y maravillosa no se extinga, ¿me entiendes Bellota?

Continuara...

ya solo falta un cap xD

que cursi me metí -.-

bueno hasta el próximo y ultimo cap XD

reviews?¡?¡?¡


	5. BRICK

Momoko: y he aquí a un nuevo cap en este día lluvioso en Parque del Plata (no fui al liceo XD)

Aclaracion: los personajes de Blablabla no me pertenecen y esta "historia" no se donde la saque XD

BRICK POV

A diferencia de lo que opinan mis hermanos, yo no pienso que una actitud o una condición de vida trastornada nos impida tener sentimientos; cualquiera puede decir una cosa y hacer otra cosa, y eso fue algo que aprendí de Bombon y de una buena amiga en otro universo. En ese entonces yo era muy orgulloso y no quería aceptar esas sensaciones extrañas que presenciaba cuando Bombón peleó contra Mojo y otro sujeto para defenderme. Ella intentó cuidar de mí y sanar mis heridas.

Todos, si alguna vez creímos estar mal respecto a nuestro pasado, merecemos una seguda oportunidad para enmendar todo, y es por eso que aunque mis hermanos sean una lata, trato de ser lo más tolerantemente posible con ellos. Soy su hermano mayor y cargo con una mayor responsabilidad a pesar de un simple rango de líder. Debo dar el ejemplo, aunque implique pleitos con Butch y Break en algunas ocasiones.

Si no me hubiera atrevido a escuchar los verdaderos planes de Mojo para con nosotros después de haber destruido a las PPG, nosotros hubiéramos sido los próximos hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿de qué sirve hacer las cosas cuándo no tienes a tus seres queridos para apoyarte?, Cuando yo, Butch y Boomer fuimos separados en otros universos, por un momento nos sentimos vulnerables, lo bueno (debo admitir) de todo esto fue la nueva convivencia con una PPG y conocer nuevos amigos.

Jamás olvidaré aquél día en que Bombón cuidó y peleó por mi causa, ella creyó en mí y estuvo a mi lado para apoyarme. Me da la impresión de que si aún las PPG y los RRB fuéramos enemigos, hubiera sido imposible destruirnos los unos a los otros, habiendo sentimientos de por medio (no necesariamente de amor), aunque... Break pudo haber llegado más lejos, considerando como es.

Mojo Jojo si siguiera con nosotros todavía mutagenizado, nunca nos hubiera brindado un amor paternal digno, solo era destruir PPG y causar caos en Saltadilla, de ÉL nunca volvimos a saber nada por el momento, Break y Blake aún no lo conocen. Me temo que intente terminar con el trabajo que Mojo no pudo lograr, tomando su rol de "madre" con nosotros, conservando sus mismos principios.

Cuando creí haber fracasado como líder de los RRB, tuve la suerte de tener a mi dulce Bombon a mi lado. A pesar de los intentos que hice para deshacerme de ella, ella insistió en querer saber cuáles eran mis preocupaciones, además de estar preocupada porque estuve mal herido. Lo que nunca me esperé de ella fue un cálido abrazo. " ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"-le dije- "se supone que nos queremos destruir". Éramos inmaduros, confundíamos nuestros sentimientos con el trabajo para lo que fuimos creados. Pero, entonces supe que uno es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones en la vida sin importar las cosas que se hagan o se digan.

Dicen que yo y Bombon somos los más inteligentes, pero yo no hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora de no ser por ella, eso me hace pensar... que aún tengo mucho que aprender de ella, ella es... más inteligente que yo. Esto me hubiera indignado hace años por ser orgulloso, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y todos debemos madurar y aceptar las cosas como son, siempre dispuestos a cambiar para mejorar y siempre será una meta que tendré para con mis hermanos, así como Bombon con sus hermanas.

Ahora mis hermanos y yo vivimos solos y debo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que no destrocen la casa y mantener la buena alimentación, de que no les falte nada. Es un verdadero martirio, pero lo tomo como un castigo por todo la destrucción que hicimos en el pasado. Pero no hay que vivir en el pasado, ya todo quedó atrás y está olvidado. Todo esto lo hago honorablemente por ellos y mi Bombon. El martirio no continúa así y se combierte en alguna especie de hobie.

El amor es un lazo grande que puede romper cualquier barrera, es un sentimiento poderoso que te motiva a hacer lo que fuera por tus seres queridos. Tal vez Bombon sea la más inteligente, pero yo poseo la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante con mis propósitos para lograr mis metas.

Amo a Bombon con mi propia vida y lucharé para convertirme en un verdadero héroe con toda capacidad de protegerla. Mis hermanos son de mucha importancia para mí y todo lo que haga por ellos será para su propio bien. Mis responsabilidades son algo que ellos les será muy difícil de comprender. Ahora no somos 3 RRB, somos 5, y el trabajo será más difícil, pero no imposible. Ese es el trabajo de un hermano mayor. Y así como Bombon me cuidó a mí, yo cuidaré de ella y prometo que será mejor.

¿Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?

les gusto xD

bueno si quieren conti con las perspectivad de las chicas solo diganmelo hasta entonses

Reviews XD


End file.
